


Illumination

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2010 [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2010 Halloween treat for <a href="http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/"><b>j_flattermann</b></a>. Just a small little piece, one person thinking of another. Partly inspired by an old <a href="http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/"><b>wordsontongue</b></a> prompt 'tenebrous'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Illumination

**Author's Note:**

> 2010 Halloween treat for [**j_flattermann**](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/). Just a small little piece, one person thinking of another. Partly inspired by an old [**wordsontongue**](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/) prompt 'tenebrous'.

For years I looked at you through shuttered eyes; closed, impervious to your light. It was simpler that way. Less complicated. Except I didn't count on your constancy, the ever present dapple of sun through the cracks. I didn't plan for the effort it would take to obscure you, to block out your incandescent warmth.

For yours is the light that filters through autumn leaves, glinting off spider webs and long-limbed trees. It surrounds me like the glow of morning, clear and vibrant, burning through my skin. No power I possess could cast a shadow over your golden flame. The curtains have parted and I welcome your brilliance into my heart and soul.


End file.
